In recent years, ink jet printing has attracted attention as a method of forming images such as text, pictures, and patterns on substrates such as transparent films. Ink jet printing is a printing method where printing is performed by causing small droplets of ink to fly and attach to a recording medium such as paper. In a case where printing is performed on such a substrate, it is necessary to cover the base in order to improve the color of the printed matter. In order to cover the base, the use of a white ink with a high covering property is typical, and inorganic pigments, in particular, titanium dioxide, are often used as the pigments therein.